A short-range communication module that performs a communication by forming a magnetic field in a frequency band of several to tens of MHz is used in a radio frequency identification (hereinafter, referred to as an RFID) module, a near field communication (hereinafter, referred to as an NFC) module, and the like. In particular, various applications using the NFC method are used in portable terminals, such as smart phones, and are gaining popularity as an auxiliary payment device.
Meanwhile, there is a method of wireless charging using magnetic resonance. As a representative magnetic resonance wireless power transfer standard, the Alliance for Wireless Power (hereinafter, referred to as A4WP) method uses an industrial, scientific, and medical (ISM) frequency band of 6.78 MHz, which corresponds to half of an ISM frequency band (13.56 MHz) of an NFC module. In order to receive A4WP power, an additional A4WP antenna is needed, and a resonator configured with the A4WP antenna is set to resonate at a frequency of 6.78 MHz. In comparison, the NFC module performs communication at a 13.56 MHz ISM frequency band, and needs to be provided with an NFC antenna for wireless communication and a resonator that generates a resonance at a frequency of 13.56 MHz.